totalna_porazkafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Tak przykro
Tak przykro (ang. I'm Sorry) to ósma piosenka zaśpiewana w Totalnej Porażce w Trasie. Zaśpiewana została w Podsumowanie: Łza Końca Problemów Bridgette, przez Bridgette aby przeprosić swojego chłopaka Geoffa za to że zdradziła go z Alejandro. Piosenka śpiewana jest przez Bridgette, z rolami mówiącymi Geoffa i Harolda. Tekst piosenki |-| Tekst polski = Bridgette: Jest przykro, tak przykro. Przykro tak jak kwiatom, gdy śnieg je przykrył. Jest mi przykro, jestem zagubiona, jest mi przykro tak. Ciut narozrabiałam. Lecz się przyznałam! Geoff: Nie przyznałaś się pokazali cię w krajowej telewizji! Harold: Hola, hola Geoff, Totalną Porażkę oglądają na całym świecie! Geoff: Ugh! Bridgette: Tak mi przykro, tak przykro. Przykro jak surferce, gdy wpadnie na brzeg! Tak mi przykro, jak orkiestrze kiedy fałsz... Wkradnie się. Coś spaskudziłam, zbyt śmiała byłam! Geoff: Cały świat się temu przyglądał! Widzieli to wszyscy moi kumple! Bridgette: Tak mi przykro, tak przykro! Geoff, ty jesteś cudny gość. Na widok twój drży we mnie coś! Jeśli mi jeszcze szansę dasz... Wpadnę w taneczny szczęścia trans! Geoff: Śliczna jesteś jak tańczysz. O nie, nie, nie! Bridgette: Geoff jesteś tylko ty. Musisz uwierzyć mi! Dziko tak i szalenie głupio kompletnie... Tak strasznie jest mi... Przykro. |-| Tekst angielski = Bridgette: I'm sorry, so sorry. Sorry like a flower after the first frost. And I'm sorry, like a mitten that's been dropped and feels so lost. Oops, I really messed up. At least I 'fessed up! Geoff: You didn't 'fess up, you got caught on national TV! Harold: It's international, Geoff, Total Drama is seen all over the world! Geoff: Ugh! Bridgette: But I'm sorry, so sorry. Sorry like a surfer who's busted her board! And I'm sorry like the band when they played a wrong chord... Oops, I really screwed up. I felt some dude up! Geoff: International TV, huh? In front of all my friends! Bridgette: But, I'm sorry, so sorry! Geoff, I really think you rule. You're so cute that you make me drool! And if you give me one more chance... I'll do my happy, happy dance! Geoff: You are pretty cute when you dance... aw, no, no! Bridgette: Geoff, you're the one for me. And I'm so incredibly, wildly, madly, crazily... Oh, so completely, infinitely, beyond... Sorry. Ciekawostki Ogólne *To pierwsza piosenka, zaśpiewana solo. *Bridgette, Geoff i Harold przełamują czwartą ścianę w tej piosence. **Po pierwsze, Geoff podzielił ekran, kiedy wskazuje oskarżycielskim palcem na Bridgette. Potem, kiedy Harold się wtrąca, kładzie na nim ręce i spogląda na Bridgette i Geoffa, podczas gdy oni patrzą na niego. Bridgette następnie odsuwa podzielony ekran. *Sukienka którą nosi Bridgette, jest taka sama co Blaineley, tyle że niebieska. Ciągłości *Jest to jedna z trzech piosenek, zaśpiewanych solo. Pozostałe to: Siostrzyczki i Jej imię to nie Blaineley. *To druga piosenka, w której Bridgette jest główną wokalistką. Pierwszą jest Trzyma ją słup. *Ta sama gitara, na której gra Wielka Stopa, została wykorzystana w Reguła kołysania. *Jest to druga najdłuższa piosenka, zaśpiewana w Totalnej Porażce w Trasie, jeśli luki w dialogu w Lekcja chińskiego nie są liczone jako część piosenki. Najdłuższa piosenka to Tak ta gra się zakończy. *Jest to druga piosenka zadedykowana drugiemu zawodnikowi, w tym przypadku, Bridgette dedykuje ją Geoff'owi. Pierwszą jest Boski urok masz którą Harold zadedykował Leshawnie. **Obie piosenki zostały zadedykowane drugiej połówce wokalisty. **Obie te piosenki zostały zaśpiewane w pierwszym Podsumowaniu Totalnej Porażki w Trasie. *Jest to trzecia piosenka śpiewana o innej osobie. Galeria Tak_przykro_(01).png|"Jest przykro, tak przykro." Tak_przykro_(02).png|"Przykro tak jak kwiatom, gdy śnieg je przykrył." Tak_przykro_(03).png|"Jest mi przykro, jestem zagubiona, jest mi przykro tak." Tak_przykro_(04).png|"Ciut narozrabiałam." Tak_przykro_(05).png|"Lecz się przyznałam!" Tak_przykro_(06).png|"Nie przyznałaś się pokazali cię w krajowej telewizji!" Tak_przykro_(07).png|"Hola, hola Geoff, Totalną Porażkę oglądają na całym świecie!" Tak_przykro_(08).png|"Tak mi przykro, tak przykro." S03E06 Bridgette w piosence TPwT 6.jpeg|"Przykro jak surferce, gdy wpadnie na brzeg!" Tak_przykro_(09).png|"Tak mi przykro, jak orkiestrze kiedy fałsz, wkradnie się." Tak_przykro_(10).png|Wielka Stopa nerwowo się uśmiecha po tym, jak źle zagrała. Tak_przykro_(11).png|"Coś spaskudziłam..." Tak_przykro_(12).png|"...zbyt śmiała byłam!" Tak_przykro_(13).png|"Cały świat się temu przyglądał!" Tak_przykro_(14).png|"Widzieli to wszyscy moi kumple!" Tak_przykro_(15).png|"Tak mi przykro, tak przykro!" Tak_przykro_(16).png|"Geoff, ty jesteś cudny gość." Tak_przykro_(17).png|"Na widok twój drży we mnie coś!" Tak_przykro_(18).png|"Jeśli mi jeszcze szansę dasz..." Tak_przykro_(19).png|"Wpadnę w taneczny szczęścia trans!" Tak_przykro_(20).png|"Śliczna jesteś jak tańczysz." Tak_przykro_(21).png|"O nie, nie, nie!" Tak_przykro_(22).png|"Geoff jesteś tylko ty." Tak_przykro_(23).png|"Musisz uwierzyć mi! Dziko tak i szalenie głupio kompletnie..." S03E06 Przykro Mi.png|"Tak strasznie jest mi..." Tak_przykro_(24).png|"...przykro." Zobacz także Kategoria:Piosenki